Lateral Diffused Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (LDMOS) devices are much used in power electronics, either as individual devices or as portions of integrated circuits (ICs) embodying these and other devices or elements. An important property of such LDMOS devices and circuits is what is referred to as the Safe Operating Area (SOA). The SOA is generally the range of terminal voltage and current conditions under which the device can be safely operated without self-damage.